Bankotsu
Bankotsu (蛮骨; dt. "Rücksichtslosigkeit") ist der Gründer und Anführer der sieben legendären Krieger, den Shichinintai. Seiner Zeit war er ein starker Kämpfer der es liebte zu töten, auch schien er sehr besessen davon zu sein möglichst stark zu werden, dabei ging er sehr brutal und rücksichtslos vor. Dies sollte ihm am Ende zum Verhängnis werden. Er kämpft meist mit seiner Hellebarde Banryū. Seine Waffe ist so schwer, dass es nach seinem Tod drei Männer brauchte um diese zu heben, Bankotsu aber trägt seine Waffe meist nur mit einer Hand. Während er geht rastet seine Heelbarde meist auf seiner Schulter. Bankotsu & Naraku Naraku belebt Bankotsu 15 Jahre nach dessen Tod wieder und gibt ihm auch 6 weitere Splitter um seine Freunde ebenfalls wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Naraku erteilt Bankotsu den Auftrag Inu Yasha und seine Freunde zu töten. Bankotsu bleibt auch der einzige der Shichinintai, der je mit Naraku persönlich in Kontakt kommt. In einer Rückblende erfährt man, dass Naraku und Bankotsu sich schon vor 15 Jahren einmal getroffen haben. Naraku redete über das Shikon no Tama, Bankotsu hatte jedoch kein Interesse an dem Juwel. Er wollte sich lieber mit Naraku im Kampf messen. Naraku meint, Bankotsu sollte dies lieber lassen und verschwindet dann. Jakotsu kommt hinzu und die beiden ziehen weiter. Auf dem Weg beschließt Bankotsu dann eine Bande zu gründen, die mächtiger werden soll als jede Armee, die Shichinintai. Persönlichkeit thumb|180px|Bankotsu Man erfährt nicht sehr viel über Bankotsus Persönlichkeit. Er trinkt gerne Sake und hat gerne Spaß. Er ist kampflustig, mutig und legt großen Wert auf Ehre. Er wirkt manchmal etwas unbeholfen (z.B. : kann er nicht schreiben), scheint aber sonst gute Führungsqualitäten zu besitzen. Gegenüber seinem besten Freund und einzigen Vertrauten Jakotsu ist er jedoch sehr freundlich und offen. Auch bittet er Jakotsu um Rat bzgl. Naraku und ob er diesem vertrauen soll (dieser sagt ihm aber dass er da den falschen fragt, da Jakotsu Naraku noch nie getroffen hat). Bankotsus nette/freundliche Seite ist allerdings nur im Anime anzutreffen, im Manga ist er stets ernst. Er behauptet er habe vor seinem Tod 999 Menschen getötet, der Fürst war dann seine Nummer 1000 (Episode 110). left|thumb|250px In Episode 122 erfährt man, er habe in seinem Leben 990 Yōkai getötet und braucht noch 10 weitere um seinem Banryū eine Dämonenaura zugeben. Sein blindes Streben nach Kraft (er möchte so stark wie ein Yōkai werden) wird ihm aber zum Verhängnis. Seine Äußerung in seinem letzten Kampf gegenüber Inu Yasha lässt darauf schließen dass Bankotsu früher nicht so stark war und damit schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hat. Er beneidet Inu Yasha scheinbar dafür, dass dieser mit übermenschlichen Kräften geboren wurde, während Bankotsu sich vermutlich alles selbst hart erarbeiten musste. Namensbedeutung Bankotsu (蛮骨) heißt übersetzt Leichtsinn oder auch Rücksichtslosigkeit und ist in Japan ein eher seltener Name. Sein Name setzt sich aus Ban (蛮''') = barbarisch / rücksichtslos und ''Kotsu'' (骨') = Knochen oder Skill zusammen. Wortwörtlich heißt er also ''barbarischer Skill/Knochen. Beziehungen Jakotsu thumb|150px|Bankotsu & Jakotsu *'Jakotsu:' beide sind beste Freunde. Bankotsu sagt, Jakotsu]sei der einzige Mensch, dem er trauen kann. Er scheint mitgenommen von Jakotsus Tod zu sein und bringt Renkotsu für seinen Verrat an Jakotsu um. Naraku *'Naraku:' er belebt Bankotsu wieder und gibt den Shichinintai den Auftrag, Inu Yasha und Co. zu töten. Im Kampf mit Inu Yasha meint dieser, Naraku würde die Shichinintai nur benutzen, Bankotsu ist dies aber egal. Er meint er habe Naraku nie vertraut und werde ihn auch noch umbringen. Als Inu Yasha Bankotsu dann besiegt hat, kommt Naraku mit neuer Kraft zurück und tötet Bankotsu endgültig indem er ihm seine verbliebenen 2 Splitter rausreißt. Inu Yasha meint dann, Bankotsu sei zwar ein Verbrecher gewesen, habe aber immer mit Ehre und Anstand getötet und sei um einiges ehrenwerter gewesen als Naraku es je hätte sein können. Im Manga wird Bankotsu brutal in zwei Teile zerlegt und Inu Yasha schneidet seinen Körper weiter auf, um ihm die Splitter zu entnehmen, aber auch Naraku kann sich einige der Splitter schnappen. Im Anime greift Bankotsu Inu Yasha mit seinem Banryū an, Inu Yasha wehrt mit Tessaiga die Attacke ab und wirft sie auf Bankotsu zurück, er wird zerfetzt und Inu Yasha sammelt Bankotsus Splitter auf. Renkotsu thumb|150px|Renkotsus Tod *'Renkotsu:' er hintergeht Bankotsu, indem er Ginkotsus und Jakotsus Splitter für sich behält. Bankotsu fordert Renkotsu zum Kampf, Renkotsu weiß nicht was er tun soll und greift einfach an. Bankotsu kann ihn aber mit einem Armschlag niederzwingen. Renkotsu meint dann, was der Unterschied zwischen beiden sei. Bankotsu entreißt Renkotsu den Splitter und antwortet, er würde nie seine Freunde hintergehen, da er Ehre im Leib habe. Inu Yasha thumb|180px|Bankotsu Vs Inu Yasha *'Inu Yasha:' Bankotsu will ihn unbedingt töten. Beim ersten Kampf kann Inu Yasha mit Kaze no Kizu Bankotsus Banryū schwer zusetzen. Bankotsu kann es aber reparieren mit den Juwelsplitter, die Renkotsu von Kagome Higurashi gestohlen hat. Beim Kampf Inu Yasha gegen Bankotsu im Berg Hakurei kann Bankotsu seinem Banryū eine dämonische Aura verleihen nachdem er 1000 Dämonen und 1000 Mesnchen getötet hat, Inu Yasha macht aber kurzen Prozess mit seinem Tessaiga und dessen Bakuryūha-Technik. Im direkten Faustkampf scheint Bankotsu Inu Yasha ebenbürtig oder sogar überlegen zu sein, Inu Yasha hat aufgrund seiner dämonischen Herkunft aber mehr Ausdauer und kann mehr einstecken. Kikyō *'Kikyō:' In einem Wald kommt es zu einem zufälligen zusammentreffen zwischen ihm und Kikyō. Kikyō will zunächst gegen Bankotsu kämpfen, Bankotsu nimmt die Herausforderung an. Er sagt ihr, dass sie sehr hübsch sei. Es scheint als hätte keiner der beiden Lust den jeweils anderen wirklich anzugreifen. Kikyō fragt ihn, wieso er sein zweites Leben nicht anders nutzt als sein erstes. Bankotsu sagt ihr, dass er Spaß am töten habe und keinen Grund dazu braucht. Er ist Söldner durch und durch, der das töten genießt. Er sagt Kikyō dass sie beide als Untote das selbe Schicksal erwartet. Bankotsu sagt zu Kikyō "lass uns beide so lange wie möglich am leben bleiben", dreht ihr den Rücken zu und geht. Kikyō denkt später über Bankotsus Worte nach. Diese Unterhaltung zeigt, dass Bankotsu eine nachdenkliche Seite besitzt. Wieso er und Kikyō sich nicht bekämpft haben ist unklar. Trivia *Das Mal auf seiner Stirn steht für "Jugend" (er ist der jüngste der sieben Krieger). *Wie die meisten Untoten (z.B. : auch Kikyō) riechen Bankotsu und die Shichinintai alle nach Friedhofserde und sind somit für Inu Yasha leicht zu wittern. *Obwohl Bankotsu von Sesshōmaru gehört hat, sind sich die beiden nie begegnet oder haben gekämpft. Bilder zu Bankotsu Bank.otsu.jpg Bankotsu_1.jpg S5e23.jpg S5e14.jpg S5e22.jpg Bankotsu cute.jpg Bankotsuu.jpg Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Untote